His skin isn't exactly made of Iron
by Pennamegoeshere101
Summary: It's the anniversary of Joes death and Jamie is already feeling bad enough but after weeks of Danny being on his case, Jamie is one straw away from tazing Danny himself. At Sunday dinner, the tension between the two brothers rises and Danny says some things he can't take back.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a tiring day so far, two domestic violence calls and several noise complaints. Jamie dragged his feet across the sidewalk one at a time, trying to keep up with his energetic rookie who never seemed to get tired.

"Janko take it down a notch." He ordered.

Janko sent him an apologetic smile and slowed her pace by a fraction of a second. In truth, Jamie should have had no trouble keeping up with today and his partner but he spent most of the night at the gym mercilessly beating a punching bag with a force most people didn't think he had in him. It only came out when he was angry, today marked the 6th anniversary of Joes death, and he found himself in a pair of boxing gloves at the gym still trying to cope with the loss of his brother. His hands were sore and bruised as well as his forearms and shoulders, and yet he felt better than he had last night. He felt like he was in enough pain so he could forget about his brother for a few hours and just walk the beat like a good cop. He also knew that he was tired and Sunday dinner tonight wouldn't be something enjoyable, especially if Danny kept up with his recent nagging. For almost two weeks, Danny had been up Jamie's ass like it was his permanent address, after a couple days his brothers incessant teasing and ridicule was rubbing him the wrong way but after two weeks, Jamie was one comment away from strangling Danny himself.

"Reagan." Eddie repeated for the fourth time.

"Yeah?" He jumped, startled.

"Ya got somethin' ya wanna tell me?" She asked knowingly.

"Naw. No, I'm good." He answered.

"Reagan... Sarge told me... What today was... I'm sorry." Eddie said cautiously.  
Jamie shot her a tired look and watched her face change from nervous to a look of pity, he grimaced.

"Tours almost over." He snapped, "let's just enjoy the silence."

Even in the early hours of the day, Jamie could see Eddie recoil like she's been slapped, he didn't talk to her like that, not ever. He sighed, "I didn't mean to snap at you."

Eddie nodded slightly, "I am sorry." She reached out and touched his shoulder gently, "I didn't mean to make you sad."

He didn't answer, he had another 30 minutes on his shift and then all day to sleep and prepare for Sunday dinner.

Eddie was silent for the rest of the tour, knowing that in 18 short hours they would be on together again and that was going to be even more unpleasant if she kept talking.

The tour finally ended and Jamie breathed a sigh of relief, climbing into his car and driving as fast as he could for the family plot. He needed to talk to Joe before everyone else showed up.

A shudder ran through Jamie as he walked toward Joes headstone, the idea of his brother decomposing not far from his feet, laying in a metal box with dirt encasing him made Jamie both sick and claustrophobic. He took a shaky breath and knelt next to the gravestone.

"Hey Joe. Wish you were here, Danny and I need you, we aren't good at being brothers like you were. We need someone to patch things over, or I just need someone to kick Danny's ass when he calls me kid at the precinct. Danny is driving me crazy, he busts my chops over everything. You'd think I was setting the victims we save on fire the way he berades me after I do something right. God, all I want is for him to hop off my back once in a while but every time I see him it's like I'm breathing the wrong way and I piss him off."

"Danny can be difficult." Jamie's sisters voice rang through the empty cemetery.

"Erin." Jamie said in surprise scrambling to his feet, "I didn't hear you come up."  
Erin smiled lightly, "You're not the only one missing their brother."

Erin reached out her arms, "Come here Jammers." She hugged him tightly, feeling like a sub for their late mother and feeling another sting of loss coming on.

"Joe loved you. He would be so proud of what you've become." Erin reassured the youngest. She pretended not to see Jamie turn his head the other way and wipe some tears away when he thought she couldn't see them.

He muttered a small thank you, touching Joes headstone on his way out, whispering an 'I love you' before continuing back to his apartment.

xxxxx

He slept for a long time, he woke up feeling worse than before, his sleep plagued with nightmares of losing joe and the rest of his family. By the time it was dinner time, he felt like he needed a nap again but he got dressed anyway putting on a nice pair of pants and sliding into his favorite leather jacket. He grabbed his keys and began the drive to his fathers house to suffer through the weekly family dinner.

The second Jamie let himself in the front door he felt jack and Sean attach themselves to his legs, he winced in pain but hugged the boys back.

Danny rounded the corner with Linda by his side, "Kid." Danny addressed him tersely.  
"Danny." Jamie said out of formality.

"I see you've lived to see another Sunday." Danny said sarcastically.

Jamie bit back a comment, Danny seemed to already be a few beers in. Linda pulled her husband away before Jamie or Danny said something they couldn't take back. She wasn't oblivious to the past few weeks' tension between the brothers.

Frank sighed as he watched his remaining sons get on each other's last nerve, "Jamie, son." Frank said with a smile, "Erin said she ran into paying your respects to Joe this morning."

Jamie nodded uncomfortably, Danny glared daggers at him but guided his own sons to the dinner table without another nasty comment, grabbing the bottle of jack Daniels on his way.

Frank glanced back to Jamie and pulled him towards his seat across from Danny at the table.

Frank began grace as usual, closing his eyes to thank god for their food and to pray for those lost and those still sitting around the table. It was hard to imagine that it had been six years without Joe and his other sons hadn't made any progress relationship wise.

Frank watched Danny carefully as his son poured himself what frank wanted to say was his 6th shot of the night, frank could feel the tension rising between Jamie and Danny, danny getting drunker and Jamie getting madder as Danny harassed him.

"So kid," Danny slurred, "Heard you got a thing for your partner."

Jamie flushed, "I don't. Shut up Danny."

"I heard your new nick name is runty Reagan because your girl can kick your ass any day."

Jack and Sean giggled when their father said ass.

Jamie turned a darker shade of red, "I'm not a runt."

Frank tried to make peace before his youngest jumped across the table and shut Danny up himself.

"Boys. Is tonight really the night?" Frank begged.

"I could take Jamie any night." Danny replied, "the kid weighs 160 soakin' wet."  
"Danny!" Linda reprimanded her husband.

"It's a good thing my wife can fight your battles for you kiddo. Cuz you couldn't take me with even your service weapon."

"Danny, please. Joe would've wanted you two to get along." Frank tried to soothe them.

His sons head snapped in his direction, "Yeah dad? Well Joe is dead."

Jamie flinched from across the table, "Shut up."

"He's dead and he's never coming back..." Danny told his brother.

"Danny!" Linda cried, ushering their sons and Nicki out of the dining room, "Stop it."

"Dad's right Danny, Joe just wanted you two to act like brothers." Erin scolded him.  
"Well I'm done acting. It's been six damn years. Has anyone asked me what I wanted?" Danny asked, standing now and making his way toward his kid brother.  
Jamie was doing a good job controlling his temper until Danny reached down and grabbed Frank's youngest by the collar.

"Do you know what I want?" Danny seethed, asking again.

Jamie grabbed Danny's wrist in a warning hold, "more booze?" Jamie asked innocently.

Frank had never seen Danny move so fast, his fist sailed into Jamie's face with such power that an unsuspecting Jamie tipped over in his chair with Danny following closely behind.

"I WANTED JOE BACK AND I WOULD'VE TRADED YOU, YOU WORTHLESS HARVARD LAWYER ANY DAY." Danny screamed into little Jamie's face.

"Boys!" Frank and Henry shouted, both trying to rip Danny off his younger brother.

"I was thinking the same thing when I heard Joe died. I was hoping it had been you first of all people." Jamie challenged his brother, egging on Danny's punches.

Frank's sons wrestled on the dining room floor, smacking each other so hard they were drawing blood. Frank looked down in despair, not knowing if he should intervene or let them fight it out.

"You weren't even here! You're barely a Reagan!" Danny shouted. "Even Joe knew you didn't fit in with the family, he said it himself that you didn't belong on the force!" Danny seethed, feeling successful knowing he was getting to Jamie, making the kid feel as bad as him, "I prayed to God to take you instead, to leave Joe and just take the stupid kid. But I guess he wasn't listening. I mean you, this family could get over you, but Joe, we loved Joe, now he was a true blue Reagan."

Jamie stopped fighting, frank knew it was time to step in but he wanted Jamie to know his father thought he could fight his own battles.

"I hate you Danny. I fucking hate you." Jamie whispered, beaten. He shoved Danny off him, wiping blood off his face as he stood dizzily.

Danny scrambled to his feet about to lunge for his brother again but frank stepped between them.

"All Joe wanted was for you two to get along." Henry said, clearly upset.

Neither brother said anything, only the sound of Erin crying was amplified in the silence.

"Danny." Linda said sharply, dragging him out of the dining room and into the kitchen, leaving Jamie with Erin and frank.

Frank closed his eyes and prayed for strength, "Jamie... Your brother..."

Jamie cut him off which he rarely did, "I think Danny made it pretty clear we weren't brothers."

His youngest son sat back down in his chair with a thud holding a dining napkin to his bleeding nose and a dejected expression on his face.

Erin stroked a hand through her brothers hair which frank was thankful that she could take Mary's place once in a while as the tender touch.

"Erin can you give us a minute." Frank asked.

Erin exited, taking one last glance at Jamie slumped in his seat with his head in his hands.

"Son, Danny's been mad at you for a long time. He felt like you missed an important moment when Joe died and you were safe at Harvard from it all." Frank reasoned.

"Safe? Safe!?" Jamie spoke incredously, "He was my best friend and I never got to say goodbye." Emotions rocked Jamie's voice, "I was alone, with no one to say it was going to be alright. No one..."

Frank shook his head, "Jamison, I didn't mean it like that."

"Dannys right, I'm not a Reagan." Jamie stood up and stumbled toward the door, leaving the bloody napkin behind.

"Jamie wait!" Frank stood and raced after his youngest but he had already slammed the front door and started his car.

Frank turned his expression lethal, "Danny!" He snapped, spinning on his heel, "Sober up." He said with a growl aimed at his oldest who should have known better. Jamie's skin wasn't exactly made of iron like Danny's.

Frank marched out to his car and drove to the only neutral place he could think of, joes grave.

Frank rested laid between his wife and son's graves and took a deep breath, "God give me strength." He repeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up on the couch the next morning with a pounding in his head.

Joe. He remembered with a lump in his throat, Joe was long gone now. Danny felt self pity take over, he knew he was stuck with a brother he had known as a bother for as long as he could remember. Danny thought about what he had said to Jamie the previous night, of all the hurtful things he could have said, and on that particular day no less... Well, he was sorry to say the least.

But he wasn't immensely sorry for hitting his younger brother, it felt good, just to take it out on each other like old times. Except in the old days, Danny didn't beat up Jamie because he was mad, he picked on his littlest brother because he as trying to make him tougher. That part, Danny felt regret about. Being Danny though, he couldn't just apologize to the Kid, he had too much self pride to stoop to that level.

For a few days, The brothers didn't run into each other, they didn't speak or grab a beer, and to be honest, Danny missed him a little. Not a lot, just enough to make him feel bad for saying those awful things to his kid brother. The torn up look on Jamie's face when his older brother snapped at him, telling him he would have rather had Joe than him, Jamie's face had crumpled.

It made Danny's heart ache when he replayed the little gasp that came from Jamie as he shoved joes very permanent death in the kid's face on little Jamie's worst day of the year. Danny felt like a jack ass, that was an understatement. The worst part was, as bad as Danny felt for saying it, Danny wasn't sure it wasn't the truth. He would've traded Jamie that day for Joe, joe was his brother, Jamie was just some kid he had to babysit in his teen years and he was still babysitting now. So the infamous Reagan brother stayed pissed and maintained radio silence with eachother for the better part of the week, that is until Danny was assigned a case at the 12th precinct about some double homicide.

Danny stormed into the 12th with a vengeance, just waiting for Jamie to cross his path and give him a reason to show him his older brother meant business. It wasn't that Danny _wanted_ to rough the kid up again, he just wasn't ready to apologize. Jamie was always the peacemaker in the family since Joe died, Jamie took everybody's crap with a small smile and a short sorry. Little did Danny know, that was about to change.

Danny pushed open the door to renzuillis office with Jackie trailing behind him, maintaining the same distance she had all week when she realized who bruised her partners face, giving Danny plenty of space for whatever caused his next outburst.

"Detective." The Sargent greeted Danny, "Nice face."

Danny glared at the Sargent, "I'll bet the kid looks worse."

The sarge shook his head in disappointment, "Ya only got one brother left."

"I know." Danny swallowed thickly, "I just can't seem to find the right way to tell him."

Renzuilli quickly went through the rundown for the case before Danny could spill his heart on the tile floor, the double homicide was found earlier this morning in the river by a few officers out on patrol. Renzuilli had a feeling it was just another drug deal gone wrong, he called in Danny for an open and shut case, since Danny had the lead in drug busts this year. Renzuilli had no doubts Danny would solve the case in a matter of days and sent him and his partner on their way.

"Sarge!" The voice of Eddie Janko yelled as she barged into renzuillis office unnanounced, "We found another body."

Danny turned to find the Kid's rookie trampling past him, "Don't you know how to knock?" He griped at her.

"She's doing her job, shove it Danny." Jamie snapped, coming in behind her, giving Danny a small push out of his way.

Jackie and Eddie shared a knowing look as Danny pushed Jamie right back but this time Jamie had the upper hand, shoving Danny against the wall in a police stronghold rendering Danny damn near immobile. Jamie pushed his brother hard again against the wall, knowing Danny was much bigger than him and actions came with consequences.

None of the other officers made a move to help or stop either brother, they had seen the way the Reagans handled things and as long as the PC didn't have to get involved, they would let the Reagans work it out on their own.

"You look like hell." Danny teased, admiring Jamie's black and blue cheekbone, hoping that the light jab might soften things between them.

Jamie leaned in to whisper in his older brothers ear, "I'll show you hell." He threatened, pulling another police academy move, jamming his knee cap into the back of Danny's leg and throwing him to the floor.

Dannys face flamed in embarrassment, stepping to his feet and lunging toward the kid, accidentally taking out Eddie as she stepped in to save her partner. The petite blonde came crashing to the floor with a yelp.

"Reagan!" Renzuilli reprimanded both boys as Jamie helped Eddie to her feet and tucked her behind his larger frame.

"Sorry" Danny muttered at Eddie.

Eddie rolled her eyes, "You Reagans need some anger management courses." She rubbed her sore elbow thinking about what Jamie had said earlier that week about the boys' last fight. She still remembered Jamie's face when he showed up at her door sometime after midnight Sunday night...

 _"Eddie. You home?" A soft voice called outside her apartment._

 _She slowly padded to her door, recognizing her partners voice immediately._

 _"Oh Jamie!" She exclaimed, holding a gentle hand to his bruised face, "Were you jumped?" She asked with concern as he shook his head, "Who got the best of you?" She questioned, leading him inside to her couch and fetching water and towels from her kitchen._

 _She wet the cloths and patted at her partners tender face, watching the cuts get more definined with every dab, "He was wearing a ring, about 6'2", had to be at least 220..." She speculated nervously, eyeing the marks on her TO's chest and neck. She always thought Jamie could hold his own in a fight pretty well, from what she had heard he even used to be a boxer. She glanced at his hands, noting the shallow cuts on his knuckles, "You gave him a half hearted fight. That's not the Reagan I know." She pried._

 _"It was Danny." Jamie groaned his voice soft, "We got into it again."_

 _"No..." Eddie said having a hard time believing Jamie's own brother would do this to him, "But he's your brother."_

 _Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, Jamie turned away pushing away from his partner, pulling her hands off his torn up knuckles, "We're not brothers." He said sadly._

 _Only then did Eddie realize how hurt Jamie really was, family was everything to the Reagans, "Jamie, come here..." She ordered softly, pulling him into her arms, "I'm sorry." She whispered into his hair, remembering Joe and guessing what must have started the fight._

 _"it's fine." Jamie mumbled back into her neck, succumbing to sleep._

 _Within minutes Eddie heard a gentle snore come from her partner and she sighed in relief, laying him down on the couch and finishing patching him up._

 _"Night Reagan." She whispered and draped a blanket over his still form._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry this is kinda a filler chapter but I'm thinking like 5 or 6 ch total, next one gets some serious action.**

Frank sighed as Baker trudged into his office for the thousandth time this week, the last 72 hours had been a political nightmare for 1PP and things were about to get worse.

"Sir?" She asked warily. He nodded to her, dragging himself over to her, ignoring the eyes of a dozen other people still sitting in his office pretending to talk about budgets. To say Frank

was stressed out was an understatement, whether it was the city's budget, the recent homicides, or his own boys' growing rift, Frank was one homicide away from an aneurysm.

Baker nervously updated him on the current situation, "Commisioner, there's been 9 murders since Tuesday morning all pointing towards gang related violence, unfortunately six more bodies were found today alone, two being found by officer Reagan and his partner, Sargent Renzuilli also asked me to inform you that detective Danny Reagan is on this case, he started yesterday morning."

She paused, she always wondered how the commissioners sons seemed to get assigned to the most dangerous cases.

"Baker this doesn't sound like a high profile case I needed to skip my meeting for?" Frank spoke digging deeper into the problem.

"The Los Lordes have regathered themselves," She confessed, "These homicides all point towards that particular gang, they seem to be tying up any loose ends."

Frank let his jaw slacken a bit, "How?" He demanded, remembering the tragedy that occurred in the bitterman housing development not 2 years before. If the Los Lordes regained control of the Bitterman Projects, there was no telling how much violence would take place.

"A few members of the gang were turned loose about a week ago, some had short sentences, others are out on good behavior." Baker thought carefully about the report Danny had written, and she felt sickened by the words he used, "Detective Reagan thought that the killings might be initiation to the new generation of the Los Lordes gang."

Frank sucked in a breath, this was his worst nightmare coming true, "Pull Jamie off the case." He requested.

Baker stared at him like he'd lost his mind, he never favored his boys over the other officers but then again his youngest had already taken a bullet from the Los Lordes before, "Yes Sir" she complied, sending a quick email to the 12th.

Frank felt the tear between being a father and being the NYC Commisioner, "Wait. I don't have any grounds to pull him."

The email was already sent, "Sir, is it possible that Officer Reagan might be harboring old resentment for the Los Lordes since his partner was killed by them?" She tried to sell the Commisioner but he was having none of it.

"Tell Renzuilli to do whatever he deems fit. Officer Reagan will not receive special treatment from this office." Frank said in defeat, he was tired of throwing his own sons into danger every day but he couldn't risk favoring anyone. Not that Jamie would appreciate being sidelined especially after what had happened the previous Sunday with Danny.

Baker quickly sent another email to the 12th precinct stating that Jamie would do as his commanding officers asked him, the police chief had no opinion on the matter after all. Although Baker disagreed with commisioner Reagans decision to keep Jamie on the case, she hit send anyway, sending a silent prayer the youngest Reagans way.

The Commisioner quickly dismissed her and headed back to his budget meeting, his boys on the front of his mind and the budget on the very back.

Danny curled his fist around his cup of coffee, frustrated as always, except the bodies just seemed to keep flowing in, the body count being up to 11 now in less than three days. He had his suspicions of course, that Los Lordes was back in the projects and initiating new gang members by having each one kill a loose end or an enemy of the gang. Danny had to give what was left of the gang some credit, the new recruits were doing all the dirty work in a matter of days. As terrible as that was, they were doing the police a favor, the people the new gang were killing were not exactly good Sumaritans, and by killing each other, the gangs were technically saving Danny both time and money. That is until Jamie came storming back into the 12th with news about a body of a thirteen year old girl.

"Calm kid," Danny soothed, "Another body is just collateral damage."

This time it was Renzuilli that put Danny in his place, "it was a little girl." He hissed angrily, giving Danny a shove away from his brother.

jamie rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, clearly distressed about the little girls death and stressed out by finding so many bodies in the course of a few days. Danny put a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, "I'm sorry about the little girl." He said sincerely but made sure that the little girl was all he apologized for.

Jamie shook his head, "She was so small." And his tone said it all, he was looking for a brother to comfort him because for the last hour he was comforting Eddie and now he needed someone for him. Danny couldn't be that right now, he had a case to finish, killers to catch, and then if he had time he would be willing to apologize to his little brother.

Eddie walked out of the women's locker room at that point, her eyes red and swollen from crying alone in there, she walked over to Dannys little brother and slipped an arm around his back, Jamie draped his arm around her shoulder and mumbled something in her ear. Danny watched as the two of them held eachother up, providing comfort and support in such a small gesture, he wished he and Jamie were like that and he found himself a tiny bit jealous of Eddie. After all, second to Joe, she took up the most space in little Jamie's heart, not Danny.

He barked at the young rookie, "Wipe up your feelings, we got a crime scene to look at."

Jamie shot daggers at him as Danny ignored the small sniffle coming from the rookie and marched out the door to his car.

"Come on Eddie," the Kid said gently, "Beers on me tonight."

The little blonde spitfire glanced back at him, "and a game of pool?"

Danny watched in shock as a small smile spread across the kids face, "Okay." The kid replied and escorted his partner out behind Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey if you have any prompts I'm accepting them now for a new story. Just leave them in the reviews. But also please like say something about the story cuz I get lonely writing to myself.**

"Kid," Danny said for the third time, "Let's go."

Jamie crawled slowly out of the squad car with Eddie trailing behind him, her hands already starting to shake Danny observed.

The crease on the kids forehead got bigger as he watched his partner struggle with the little girls crime scene, neither of them were dealing with this very well Danny noted, he instantly wished he had brought his own partner with him.

"You star crossed lovers gonna make it?" Danny ribbed, worried about whatever they would find at the crime scene even though the body was already being covered and taken away by the time they got there.

His brother shot him an angry look but didn't say anything as he gently guided Eddie towards the mess the Los Lordes had made.

"We're fine." Eddie snapped at Danny, "Lay off your brother."

Danny whirled around, "You stay out of this!" He nearly screamed at Eddie, "You don't know the half of it."

Eddies feelings took over, "I do know, Jamie showed up at my house Sunday night after you destroyed him."

Danny gaped at the little blonde, in total shock that Jamie had gone to her after their big fight. Jamie stuck an arm out to hold her back from charging the detective herself, and by God, Eddie could've taken Danny if she was mad enough.

"Eddie," Jamie said flushed, "Let it go. Let's just focus on the case." The kid blushed with embarrassment as Danny quickly realized he showed up at Eddies at night, the night was never a good time to just stay partners.

"He slept over?!" Danny cried, "Oh this is just too good."

"Danny! Nothing like that, nothing happened." Jamie almost shrieked like a school girl turning a deep shade of maroon.

It was eddies turn to defend her partners honor, "Reagan." She said getting both boys attention, "nothing happened, but you still don't owe him any answers." She flipped herself toward Danny, grabbing his tie menacingly, "You hurt him again and you have to go through me." She growled.

Both Reagans mouths dropped open, shock clearly written on Dannys face as the five foot child put him in his place.

"Help officer!" A woman came screaming toward Jamie, distress on her face, "The man he shot my husband!" She dragged Jamie toward the old abandoned looking apartment building on the outside of the bitterman projects, the woman began to cry and hurtle herself in the direction of her husband. Eddie and Danny quickly followed suit, exchanging worried glances.

"Ma'am, was it a Los Lordes that shot your husband?" Jamie asked as he ran after her.

The woman only nodded in reply and dashed faster to the love of her life. Eddie started to call it in for a bus as the bloody man came into their sights it became apparent to the officers that he wasn't going to make it. The woman knelt next to her dying husband crying, knowing in her gut that he wasn't going to be sitting with her at dinner tonight. The victim was shot three times point blank in the chest, Jamie and Eddie both placed their hands on his chest to stop the blood flow and give the woman a few extra minutes to say goodbye, Danny looked on with reserved emotion trying to not think about his own wife sitting over him while he was bleeding out. He watched the blood ooze between the young officers hands and the woman sobbing but he had seen this before, too many times to count, and now, he was out of tears for people who lost others, especially since the man was wearing the signature Los Lordes beads.

"Sir, are you involved with the Los Lordes?" Danny interrogated the man with his last breath.

"Sir, did you want a minute to say goodbye to you wife?" Jamie asked quietly, removing he and eddies bloody hands from the mans dying body and allowing his wife to take over and say their last few words.

Jamie pushed Danny backwards, away from the dying man, "Just let him say goodbye." Jamie's voice cracked.

"I'm tryin' to do my job! Whose side are you on anyways?" Danny pushed him back, "I thought you of all people would understand the importance of stopping this gang."

Danny watched as Jamie's face crumpled for the second time that week, his breath caught and a look of pure misery flashed across his face. Eddie stepped between them sensing another fight about to break out when the woman's sobbing filled the empty area, her husband had said his final goodbye.

Danny turned on his heel back to the woman, "You're going to have to come back with us." Danny said forcefully grabbing her arm and beginning to drag her back to the squad car when a single shot rang out scraping past the woman's leg and narrowly missing Danny.

"2 shooters, low accuracy, possibly 9mm, on rooftop..." Eddie said into her radio requesting back up at their location as the four of them ducked behind the building. She pressed a hand to the woman's leg and checking to see if the bullet had done any real damage, it hadn't.

"Me and the kid will go get the shooters," Danny said as they could hear the men advancing toward them, "Eddie take the woman to the squad car and wait for back up and a bus." He directed, nodding to his younger brother, "You ready to play target practice?"

Jamie nodded and pressed the squad car keys into eddies hand, letting his fingers linger for longer than what was considered proffessional, "Good luck." He whispered.

"Be safe." Eddie replied taking the keys and hoisting the woman to her feet.

Danny pulled himself to his feet, holding his gun tightly in both hands as he rounded the corner of the building, just barely watching the perps slide nearly over the far wall, "You up for a jog?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let's just go." Jamie groaned as he threw himself over the first wall, Danny followed suit though not quite as fast as Jamie.

Their choruses of 'police stop, don't move' could be heard echoing around the seemingly empty projects and Danny began to get a bad feeling about running straight into a trap but the brothers kept running after the two men.

The boys ran toward the old bitterman junk yard where hundreds of cars sat rusting, waiting to be crushed into small squares. Jamie let out a small yelp as he scraped his leg against an old car drawing blood. Soon Danny realized the men were nowhere in sight, and he felt an ambush coming, "Call in a 10-13" Danny said.

"No! I'm fine." Jamie argued.

"Call it in now. We need back up right friggin' now!" Danny said urgently reaching for Jamie's radio. His little brother tried to push him away but Danny was already frantically calling in a 10-13 for the PC's kid who was looking at maybe three stitches in his shin and clearly didn't warrant a 10-13.

"Don't move." A deep voice said behind the fighting brothers, "Hands behind your head, on your knees."

"Nice work kid." Danny grumbled.

Jamie shook his head in disappointment as he was frisked by two of the other men and a gun was placed on the back of his skull. He flinched against the cool metal as did Danny when he saw the tremor come from his brothers body, it was basically an involuntary action when you felt the muzzle of the gun touch a fatal place.

"Leave the dumb rookie cop alone." Danny said tiredly, "He's nosy and he can't help himself."

Jamie shot him a look but kept his mouth shut as he was hoisted to his feet and pushed deeper into the junk yard. Danny felt the pressure building, "Hey brothers get to die together!" He called after the man taking his brother from him.

"Brothers?" The largest man said in surprise, "Well by all means, die together."

He grabbed Danny by the throat, pressing his knife against his neck, "Let's take a walk."

Danny and Jamie exchanged worries looks, hopefully the 10-13 had gone through because the brothers were going to need it.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny felt the cool metal of the knife slide by his jugular as he kept pace with his brother's captor but remained just out of reach of Jamie to his disappointment. He wasn't close enough to grab the gun pressed against his brothers skull.

He sighed in defeat, they would just have to walk this out until they reached whatever they were supposed to reach in this massive junk yard. The junk yard held probably all of Manhattan, queens, and Brooklyn's cars from the last decade or two, most of them the cities never even bothered to crush into tiny squares, the city officials just dumped them here next to the projects. Danny was beginning to see why that might have been a bad plan, giving gangs like the Los Lordes access to all these cars and auto parts had most likely played a part in why the Los Lordes had survived for so long, the junk yard was their head quarters.

"This is a lovely home you have here." Danny snapped rudely, earning himself a large cut to the arm, "Not very nice hospitality."

"You know what!" The man holding Jamie whipped around angrily, "This place ain't very hospitable for cops." He threatened, grabbing Jamie roughly and smacking the gun against his nose.

Jamie groaned and sank to his knees covering his broken nose as the blood flooded from it, "Keep your damn mouth shut!" He cursed at Danny with evident pain in his voice.

"I am sorry Jamie." Danny said sincerely, the brothers locking eyes trying to form a plan in a split second.

"Jamison?" The guy holding Danny wondered aloud.

Danny didn't wait for him to put any piece of the puzzle together after that, he slammed his body back into his surprised captor as Jamie kicked back, nailing the man in the groin.

The larger man suddenly grabbed a hold of Dannys jacket while simultaneously stomping on Jamie's chest, pinning him there defenseless. The man carefully slid his foot to the youngest Reagans neck pressing down slowly to ensure a long lasting painful death, the man then dangled his knife loosely over his brother's vulnerable heart, "You don't want me to drop this." He said to Danny who was still frozen in his grasp.

"No, no I don't," Danny said finding his voice, "You haven't done anything yet that you can't undo, just let the officer Reagan go."

"Reagan?" Both men said in surprise, they glanced at each other, remembering the hit they were supposed to complete on officer Reagan and his partner almost two years ago. Danny felt like a moron, their last name wasn't helping anyone.

"We're in the presence of royalty." The man who was previously writhing on the ground in pain from his sore balls spoke, "Let's show them some Los Lordes kindness."

Danny groaned, whenever anyone got any sort of Los Lordes kindness they ended beaten to death, strung up like a turkey, or swimming in the Hudson. None of those seemed like options Danny wanted to be a part of on a Sunday morning or that he wanted to watch Jamie be a part of.

But taking a swim in the Hudson didn't seem so bad when the larger man grabbed either side of Jamie's face holding him still so Danny was forced to watch little Jamie choke on his own blood spewing from his nose as the mans partner pressed against his neck.

"I always wondered how long it takes someone to choke to death on their own blood." The taller man said aloud, "I feel like a scientist."

Dannys stomach churned as he listened to his youngest brother gasp for air only to be met with more blood, he could only hope the kid had the sense to play dead before he really did suffocate.

His little brothers gasps were getting more and more strained and finally his eyes slipped back into his head and his body went limp. Please, please be just a really good actor, Danny prayed. "Alright, he's had enough!" Danny all but yelled, the men didn't listen, they were intent on squeezing every last bit of life out of his kid brother.

"I said he's had enough!" Danny screamed.

"Reagan is that you!?" Eddies voice traveled across the abandoned junk yard.

"Eddie! Eddie! Over here!" Danny managed to answer before he felt the stinging slap of a gun against his face and he momentarily blacked out.

"Gotta get rid of the bodies." Danny heard as his eyes started to swim into focus. "C'mon grab the other one," Danny felt himself being lifted to his feet and dragged forward, he knew he should be screaming for help right now but he was too unfocused to think straight.

Danny's eyesight started to become less blurry but he held back the groan waiting in his throat so no one would know he was awake again. He noted that instead of their kidnappers taking them as far away from Eddie and whatever back up she might have, they were taking the Reagans toward the middle of the junk yard. If this was some sort of reverse psychology mind trick, Danny wasn't getting it, the middle was the first place the police would look. Then it dawned on him, the car crushing machine every little boy was obsessed with as a child, the perfect place to hide bodies. If the brothers made it out of this alive Danny was going to get a pay raise for this discovery, this would explain how the Los Lordes had so many missing person reports filed but never any bodies. The cops of course checked the vast junk yard but probably never even thought to check out the actual machinery.

The boys neared the pit, it was made of thick metal sides about fifteen feet high and ten feet wide with a car waiting in the pit already.

"Oh god." Danny breathed out loud, the pit wasn't filled with pieces of humans because all the bodies had been carefully squished into the cars, never to be found again. The lines of box shaped cars no bigger that a four by four by four cube served as trophies for the gang and he and Jamie were about to become one with a 2002 Honda Accord.

"Hurry up I can hear the cops." One of the men said to the other. Danny felt himself being dragged faster to the pit. "Jus' throw em' in. We don't have time to get em' all situated."

"Shit! Danny!" Jamie's weak voice called out. Dannys heart nearly stopped with relief, Jamie was alive.

"Shut it!" The gang member said back to the kid as they came to the edge of the car crusher pit.

Then he pushed an unsuspecting Jamie so quickly he tripped over the side and sailed head first on to the Honda Accord with a cry and a crunch.

"Jamie!" Danny cried twice as loud, half to alert backup and the other half in anguish for his kid brother who wasn't moving after facing the small commuter car head on.

At least Danny had been anticipating the push from behind, he caught his footing before he too could tumble like Jamie had. Danny managed to land upright, only rolling his ankle painfully on the dented hood of the car.

He knelt next to Jamie gently, relieved the kid seemed to be waking up in just a few short moments between hitting the car and Danny arriving.

"Jammers?" Danny asked quietly, shaking him a bit.

"Yeah?" He mumbled back, coming in and out of consciousness.

Danny sighed in relief, the kid was at least coherent for the time being.

Then the noise Danny never needed to hear and would haunt him for the rest of his life, the sound of the metal walls springing to life and moving toward the pair.

Danny cursed, "Eddie! Eddie! EDDIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, it wasn't long before Jamie joined him, realizing the situation they were in.

Danny watched the wall first make contact with the car, he quickly dragged Jamie to his feet ignoring the pain in his ankle as they kept their feet moving to avoid getting their legs caught in the crumpling metal.

Jamie caught the toe of his police work books first, glad to have the little bit of protection they offered as he managed to scrape his leg free and continue hobbling around.

"Eddie! Over here!" Danny tried again, almost losing hope.

"Reagan!" Eddie called back like a game of Marco Polo, desperate to find her partner.

Jamie visibly perked up at the sound of his partners voice, "Eddie! In the pit!"

Both Reagans sighed in relief as a small blonde poked her head over the side, looking overjoyed to find them with back up trailing behind her.

"Janko, get us outta here!" Danny ordered, noting that the sides on the outside had almost been squished flat, the top and bottom were the only pieces left in need of crushing and then the whole box would be dropped down the chute, something neither brother would survive.

Danny's heart thumped nervously out of control as the box began to turn taking Jamie by surprise and throwing him over the steep edge.

"Jamie!" Both Eddie and Danny cried as Jamie's hands tried to grip the pieces of metal jutting out from the car as the block flipped onto its side.

Danny managed to grab a hold of Jamie's hands in an attempt to pull him up but the kids hands were slick with blood from cutting himself on the jagged metal and he was slipping from his older brothers grasp.

Danny watched in horror as the walls slide closer to slam the side with Jamie holding onto it, Jamie had another five feet until he became part of the box.

Danny tugged on his little brother again, only scraping him further against the box, four feet.

"Jamie I'm sorry, about everything, I'm so, so sorry." Danny cried, three feet.

"Me too. I love you Danny." The metal wall just two feet from little Jamie's back.

Danny let a short prayer fall from his lips which he hardly ever did, "God give me strength."

Ooh a cliff hanger... Review or Jamie might just dangle there forever :/

Much love,


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie glanced behind himself at the encroaching thick metal wall in fear, he had only a few feet left, "Eddie... I..." Jamie began looking up to find his partners kind face and beautiful blue green eyes staring down at him but they weren't there. She wasn't there, he could feel Danny continue to pull on him but it wasn't working, his shoe was wedged beach the block and he was too tired to pull himself up anymore. And Eddie wasn't there, she must've just been his imagination, after all he had smacked his head pretty hard.

"Danny." Jamie murmured quietly, the wall was going to crush him and he wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to Eddie.

He vaguely heard Danny choke out an apology to him, and he answered his brother with the response he thought he needed to hear. Jamie just couldn't understand how his father could get so unlucky, Jamie had ruined two Sunday dinners in a row and now because of him Dannys hands and forearms were going to be mutilated from trying to save Jamie. He couldn't let that happen to his family, not in the same week as Joe to lose every Reagan son, he knows what he has to do.

"Danny you have to let go." He whispered feeling hot tears in his eyes, "Just let me go."

Danny shook his head vigorously, "I got you." He replied even though he had a sinking feeling this was going to be the way he would lose his last brother.

"I _love_ you." Jamie told him and let go of his brothers strong hands dropping maybe a foot to the bottom of the pit, he could feel the wall pressing on his back now, this was it.

He could hear Danny screaming for him from above and he forced himself to think like a cop, think of the greater good, of saving his brother from a life of handicap, saving his nephews from having to grow up with a damaged father, this is what a cop would do.

xxxxxxx

"Jamie!" Danny cried as his little brothers hands slipped limply from his own, Jamie sacrificed himself. Danny felt a tear make its way down his face as he stared down at his helpless brother who was still desperately trying to get his shoe out from underneath the heavy block.

Jamie let out a frustrated and scared scream, the wall was touching him pushing him close to the sharp metal.

"It's okay kid, it's going to be okay, look at me, you're a Reagan. It's going to be okay. We love you." Danny told his only brother left, the kid stared back at him fear awash _over_ his face and Danny could only flashback to when Jamie was small and Danny was supposed to be watching him.

xxxxxx

" _Listen kid." Danny tried to convince his youngest brother to get out of the old tree house that was starting to break and crumble as the little seven year old stomped around in the middle of a temper tantrum, Danny had told him one too many times to get lost while Linda was over. Danny had promised his mother that he'd stay home and watch Jamie even though Linda was coming over for a date._

 _Initially, the two teenagers had indulged Jamie in board games and ball but now all Danny wanted to do was make out with his beautiful girlfriend. He hadn't realized how literal a seven year old could be when he told his little brother to get lost._

 _Jamie had climbed their elderly neighbors decades old tree house and disappeared for an hour or so before Linda suggested that Danny go apologize to him, instead of finding little Jamie in his room like Danny had thought, he heard a loud scream coming from outside. He rushed out to find Jamie dangling precariously from a snapped board about twenty feet off the ground._

 _"Alright kid, you're gonna do exactly as I say."_

 _"No way. I can do it myself, just let go." Jamie complained, still mad that Danny had ignored him for so long, he had been dangling for almost twenty minutes and he was tired._

 _"Kid, unless you want to break both your legs you're gonna do as I say." Danny snapped, already planning to climb the tree house himself and pull his brother back up then whoop the kid's ass for not listening to him._

 _"Danny, you're scaring him!" Linda cried._

 _danny shook his head, figures his girlfriend had a soft spot for kids._

 _"I want Joe!" Jamie cried, still dangling with the last bit of his strength._

 _"Well you're stuck with me." Danny said, if only he had known how true that really was at the time._

 _Danny started to climb the rickety tree house, using the tree next to it to bear more of his weight. The tree house wasn't going to hold both boys, there was no question about that as Danny slowly lowered himself onto the decking of the little shack. He could heard Jamie whimpering and noted the nails peeling out of the wood, they were out of time._

 _Danny had no choice, he dashed across the flat the the tree house making a grab for Jamie's little wrist as his little brothers fingers released the board they were hanging onto. With minimal effort, Danny pulled Jamie back up to the flat part and they made their way over to the tree._

 _"Danny!" Linda called sharply as he stepped on a rotting board, both he and Jamie tumbling through the trees and onto the ground. Danny quickly repositioned himself so his feet would hit the ground rather than Jamie's back. Danny felt something in his ankle snap, he let out a cry as they hit the ground, tossing Danny onto his back with Jamie pressed to his chest._

 _He could hear Jamie crying against his neck and the sound of Linda racing over. Other than that the only thing Danny could feel was the blinding pain in his leg, it had to be broken._

 _"Danny don't move." Linda said worried about the angle Dannys leg sat at, "I'm gonna call 911."_

 _"Don't." Danny cursed, "My dad will come and the freaking PC, I'm fine."_

 _Danny felt a small body crawl up him and press its wet face against Dannys neck, "Danny Im scared. I want Joe."_

 _Danny sat up so fast his head hurt, throwing Jamie clear off, "What is it with you!? I just broke my leg because you're too stupid to know not to climb a broken tree house! This is your fault!"_

 _"Danny!" Linda scolded, "He's just scared." She said as Jamie crawled into her lap, favoring one of his wrists and nursing the scratch coming down the side of his head._

 _Danny shook his head at the favoritism the kid was receiving, "Alright, fine, call it in." Danny gave up, not to mention he was a little bit worried about the kids arm, not that he was going to be able to stand on his own anyway._

Xxxxxxx

 _"let's just get this straight." The EMT said for the twentieth time, "Don't report the address we got this call from immediately but we can log it later? What kind of request is that?"_

 _"My grandfather is the PC and my dad is a cop, and I don't want an armed escort to the ER." Danny growled back._

 _The EMT just shook his head, loading Danny onto a stretcher and securing his aching leg with a crying Jamie and tired Linda trailing behind._

 _"And could ya get the kid's arm checked out?" Danny asked quietly as to not scare Jamie._

 _The EMT reached for Jamie who flinched back and began crying even harder trying to disappear into Linda's arms while the first responders tried to pry him away._

 _Danny listened to the struggle go on for maybe two minutes before he sat up and almost screamed at Jamie again but he took a deep breath and surveyed the kid instead, "How about, you just let the kid stay on Linda's lap and you first get the splinters out of his hands." Danny ordered._

 _Jamie glanced at him in wonder, thinking how on earth Danny restrained himself from raising his voice. It wasn't every day that Danny stuck up for him, it also wasn't every day Danny broke his leg either. Jamie's lower lip started to tremble again. Oh god, here come the waterworks again, Danny thought._

 _Xxxxxxx_

 _It was Joe that came through the doors to their room first, after Dannys leg had been reset and casted and Jamie's face stitched up. Little Jamie's arm was only sprained and required a removable air cast but nothing more, Danny on the other hand would be laid up for months._

 _"Joe!" Jamie raced up to his older brother, throwing himself into joes waiting arms, "We fell out of a treehouse!" He exclaimed._

 _joe noted Danny lying in the bed with his leg up and Linda at his side, he shook his head, "Moms about ten minutes behind me, might wanna get your story straight." He advised._

 _"Danny told me to get lost so I did." Jamie ratted on Danny who looked pissed._

 _"Just watch him Joe, I quit." Danny said tiredly, watching as a sniffling Jamie left the room clinging to Joe._

 _"Well, you just got out ranked by your younger brother, that's gotta hurt." Linda said cheekily._

 _"A little." Danny replied as he kissed her anyway, no point in being upset about his relationship with a seven year old not when he had a girl as pretty as Linda._

 _Xxxxxxxx_

There was a loud grinding noise and then the wall stopped moving.

"Jamie?" Danny called nervously but got no answer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jamie?" Danny called, but got no response until he heard a small whimper come from his brother's body.

The wall grinded to life again but this time moving backwards, allowing Jamie to slump to the floor and Danny to jump in after him, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his ankle when he landed.

"Kid!" Danny cried overjoyed to feel a weak but steady pulse pounding in his brother's neck, "You never do that to me again!" He reprimanded Jamie's unconcious body. He had come too close to losing his last brother today and he would be damned if he lost him now. He repositioned his younger brothers body so he could lay flat on his back while Danny tried to pry his boot loose from the block, he understood now why Jamie had let go, when the block turned again Jamie would have been pulled under and crushed with Danny trailing not too far behind. He would be shook up about this for long time, they both would be.

"Reagan!" A woman's voice cried from the top of the pit, Janko stood at the edge with tears streaming down her face, thinking she had been too late to save her partner.

"Can I have a hand?" Danny asked, restraining himself from yelling at her that she should have been faster, then he wouldn't be so scared right now and his brother wouldn't be bleeding so badly. Danny tried pulling his boot again, when he heard a soft groan.

"Jamie? Hey, hey wake up kid." Danny begged softly, lightly shaking his brother as Janko carefully jumped onto the crushed car and then onto the metal floor.

She knelt beside Jamie, clenching the shoulder of his uniform in her hand, "God, please wake up." She pleaded Jamie's unconcious form, "come on Reagan, get up."

Danny watched her put a soft hand on his brothers cheek, "Please Jamie." She whispered.

His eyes fluttered and he groaned, "Ow." He whimpered. Slowly raising his hand to his bruised neck, he gently put pressure on it until he coughed, rushing to sit upright.

"Oh!" Eddie cried as blood dripped from Jamie's mouth and nose while he violently hacked what was left of the blood in his lungs from the last attack.

Danny pulled Jamie's smaller body to his chest, rubbing his younger brothers back until the coughing subsided and Jamie started to drift in and out of consciousness again. "Kid, I'm just gonna get your boot out okay?" Danny told him as he handed his sluggish body to Janko, the kid's head already dropping onto her shoulder tiredly. Danny kept trying to pull his brothers boot free while Eddie spoke to him quietly, talking about stupid insignificant things in a calm voice, trying to soothe her partners tremors.

"Finally!" Danny yelled in triumph as the boot came free, the steel toes worked wonders in this situation, doing minimal damage to the officer's foot. He made his way back to his brother and surveyed the rest of the damage.

"Let's get him out of this." Danny ordered Janko, as the pair began unbuttoning Jamie's uniform and working to slide it off him. Danny gently picked up his limp body as Eddie worked the sleeves off and removed the shirt to start on the bullet proof vest. The Velcro making it easier to remove, and the vest having done its job by saving Jamie from being cut too deeply.

As Danny was setting Jamie back down onto eddies lap he looked over his chest, there were a lot of minor scrapes just across the surface and some bruising, the only gash that really worried him was the one on his shoulder. The cut had to be at least five inches long and it was gushing enough that Danny worried about blood loss. He took off his suit jacket and began ripping it to bandaged the wound, first squeezing the gash to remove any pieces of metal that might be in it.

A hiss came from Jamie's prone form, "Stop." He ordered weakly, cringing away from his brother and curving onto his side toward Eddie.

"Just a little bit more, partner." Eddie reassured him, pushing his matted hair back from his face, "it's almost over." Eddie said guaging by the tenseness in his shoulders he was fully awake now, she thought in relief.

"Eddie make him stop." Jamie's voice cracked in pain, "it hurts."

"He's almost done." She said as she wiped the sweat off his forehead, "see?"

Danny removed what he thought was the last shard of metal from the cut and bandaged the wound with his suit jacket.

"Most expensive bandage ever." Jamie rasped.

Danny laughed, "We got ourselves a comedian ova here, huh Janko?"

"Yeah." Eddie answered still very worried, staring into Jamie's cloudy eyes, he hadn't stopped looking at her since he woke up.

His eyes fluttered and Janko felt a tug in her gut, "Hey stay with me Reagan, no sleepin on the job."

Danny glanced down at his brother, "Hey, hey kid, You gotta stay awake, stay with us." His brothers face was turning white, he was going to need a blood infusion as soon as the bus arrived. His brother's hand went limp in his own, "Oh God."

"Jamie? Jamie please..." Eddie cried as her partners head limply rested against her chest, she wrapped both arms around him, she wasn't about to let go.

xxxx

"Eddie they're here." Danny spoke about ten minutes later, Jamie's body temperature had been dropping since he close his eyes, Danny could feel that much just in his brothers fingers, the kid's blood turned his suit jacket completely red several minutes ago.

"Let go, let them take him." Danny ordered.

"Okay." Eddie let go of her partner, letting the EMTs do their job. She stared after her partner then looked down at her hands, they were slick with Jamie's blood like the rest of her uniform. She looked back at Danny who was having trouble standing on his swollen ankle, "Did the detective need assistance?" She asked as she held an arm out to help him up.

"Very funny Janko."

Alright one more chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

**i redid part of this chapter because I didn't like the original**

"Make way for the commissioner..." An officer announced as Frank stormed into the hospital only to find a near hysterical Officer Eddie Janko rushing toward him at full speed with a nurse trailing behind.

"Commissioner!" Eddie cried, she only had to say two words for his heart to sink, "Los Lordes." She confirmed.

"How are detective and officer Reagan?" Frank asked, putting on his political mask, "Are they alright?"

Eddie looked up in awe at him but quickly answered the question, "Detective Reagan has a broken ankle and a few stitches, he's staying the night."

"Oh thank god." Linda's voice came from behind Frank, "Sweetie maybe you should sit down." She advised the young officer.

Frank noted how pale Eddie was becoming, he still needed to find out about his youngest, "And Jamie?" His voice nearly above a whisper, "Is he alright?"

Eddie swallowed hard, remembering how cold and lifeless Jamie's body had been when she finally was forced to let go, "He's in surgery." Her voice wavered, "He lost a lot of blood."

Frank let worry sink over his face, the creases in his forehead deepened with worry, "And you officer Janko?" He asked, finding his manners as Commisioner.

Eddie opened her mouth to answer but the nurse finally made it past the other officers and grabbed Eddie firmly by the arm, "You're supposed to be sitting." She reprimanded her sternly.

"This is officer Reagans father." Eddie said quickly making introductions, her legs trembled now.

The nurse looked up at Frank with both pity and understanding, "Officer Reagan lost a significant amount of blood, he's in surgery now. But you owe this officer a pay raise." She said gesturing to Eddie, "He wouldn't have made it to here without her."

Frank glanced over at Eddie whose face had gone quite pale since they started talking, "That so, officer Janko?" He asked curiously but never got his answer as eddies knees buckled and he was forced to stick an arm out to catch her.

"Officer Reagan needed four blood transfusions before he even made it here, officer Janko was donating blood in the back of the bus. Pure luck they have the same blood type." The nurse commented as she and Frank loaded Eddie onto the hospital bed, "She's donated seven pints to him already."

Frank patted her hand lightly in thanks as the nurse wheeled officer Janko to dannys room where she could rest. Frank and Linda quickly followed suit to find Danny laid up in bed also.

"Janko alright?" Danny asked with his brow creased as he watched Eddies limp form being wheeled in.

Frank nodded, "She passed out from donating blood." He could swear he watched his son's face turn two shades whiter at his answer.

"Danny!" Linda cried with worry, coming out from behind Frank, "thank god." She wrapped both arms around her husband, carefully inspecting the massive bruise on the side of his face from being whipped with a gun, she didn't say anything about the ankle because she knew Danny would already be salty about the desk work that came with it.

"How's Jamie?" Danny asked as he hugged Linda back, "He out of surgery yet?"

Frank could hear the brotherly worry in Dannys voice, that meant that it was bad, "maybe you should tell me why he's in surgery."

Danny looked away, "Los Lordes shoved us into a car crusher and turned it on."

linda gasped, Frank almost took a step back, he barely stopped himself from running to find Jamie on his own, "Is he okay?" Frank asked, fearing the answer.

danny grimaced, "He was unresponsive in the ambulance, Janko was donating blood in the back of the bus just to keep him alive." That was the moment that made Danny feel utterly hopeless, Jamie had a fairly rare blood type, Janko had just been a lucky match, if Janko hadn't been there, he shuddered. He would've been the last of the brothers.

"Dad, it's my fault." Danny whimpered, for the first time today he didn't have to be the strong one, "Dad..." His voice gave out, "I've been so awful to him. What if... What if..."

"Shhhhh..." Frank soother his oldest, "Your brother is going to be fine." He said wrapped bother arms around his son.

"He was bleeding so much. I couldn't lift him back up." Danny tried to explain, "He was in pain and every time I tried to pull him up..." His voice faded, "He let go." Danny said quietly, letting a few tears fall.

"He let go?" Frank prodded his oldest.

"He didn't want me to get pulled under with him, he begged me to drop him... I just... I couldn't." A tremor wracked his body, "He let go of my hands and he landed in the bottom of the pit, he tried to get his foot free but the wall kept moving towards him."

"Eddie stopped the wall." Frank surmised, "Just before he was crushed."

Danny nodded sullenly, "Janko and I got his stuff off and I noticed the cut, I patched it but it kept bleeding."

"And Jamie? Was he awake?" Frank wondered.

"He was in and out, he wasn't exactly with it til Eddie started talking to him."

frank almost let out a snicker, "Eddie does have a knack for getting his attention."

"Yeah eddies good for the kid." Danny lamented, "Saved his life."

Frank nodded and slung an arm around his son, they sat like that for several minutes until Janko started to stir.

"Jamie out?" Eddie asked as soon as her eyes opened.

Erin bent over her bedside and gave her hand a light squeeze, "Not yet."

Xxxxx

Frank paced the waiting room, Eddie had passed out again and Linda and Danny were having a private moment. Erin sat in a chair across from his pacing and Henry was at home with the kids. Officer Janko had donated two more pints since he spoke to her last and they were reaching the point where she wouldn't be able to donate anymore without needing some blood herself.

Frank had started praying again several minutes ago, Jamie had been in surgery for almost three house now. As far as the nurses had told him, the doctors were having a hard time connecting a blood vessel or two back together, it was especially risky because the deep cut on his shoulder was so close to his heart.

"We can't lose him." Henry finally spoke, the truth cutting through the silence like a steel knife.

Erin rested a hand on her grandfathers shoulder, "The doctors are doing their best, Pops."

"What if that's not enough?" Frank asked suddenly, the idea of his youngest laying limply on an operating table like a turkey at thanksgiving was making him sick, "What if we have to bury another son?" Frank felt all his emotions clawing at his heart, hot tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Erin rushed forward to hug her father, "He's strong, he will make it." She couldn't bear the thought of losing another brother, especially not the baby of the family.

Frank let a few tears cascade down his face, he hadn't spoken to Jamie since Danny and him got into it. What if Jamie died on the operating table and his last memory of his family was a huge fight and a father who didn't love or stick up for him. He let his emotions go, slumping his larger body onto his daughter and father, wrapping an arm protectively around each of them.

Xxxxxxx

"Reagan?" A calm voice called, a doctor emerged from the trauma room doors, "Officer Reagan is going to make a full recovery."

Frank breathed a deep sigh of relief, feeling tears spring up in his eyes. Erin grasped her fathers hand tightly, so happy to have her baby brother out of surgery.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked gently.

Frank nodded quickly, crossing down the hall to Jamie's private recovery room in less that ten steps.

At the door he froze in shock, Erin bumped into her father not quite seeing what he was seeing. His baby boy was hooked up to dozens of wires, his head and chest bandaged with bruises littering his face, Frank's breath caught, he could have lost his little boy today.

"Oh Jamie." Frank breathed out, rushing to his bedside. He sifted a gently hand through his sons hair, "I love you Jamie, we all love you so much." He told his youngest.

Jamie didn't budge, the only way you could tell he was alive was by the gently rise and fall of his chest and the occasional twitch in his long fingers. Erin knelt next to the other side and pulled up a chair, each Reagan took one of Jamie's hands in their own and settled down for a long night.

xxxxxxx

Jamie awoke sometime after midnight, his fathers large hand covering his own but Jamie started to panic anyway.

"Danny!" He cried out, "Danny!" He screamed so loud his father awoke with a jolt and Linda, Erin, and a nurse came bounding through the door.

"Son. Jamie!" His father said trying to get his attention, "what's wrong?"

"I tried dad, but i had to let go, I just had to. It was cutting my hands and..." Jamie paused, starting to gather himself, letting the drugs wear off a bit more before he trusted himself to speak again, "I thought I was done, I let go." He whispered tearfully.

"It's alright." Frank told him reassuringly, wrapping both arms protectively around his youngest, "You're okay."

"I want Danny." Jamie ordered.

Frank, Erin and Linda shared a look, might as well get Danny in here if it stops the panic attack Frank reasoned, "Go get him." Frank spoke, still clutching his boy tightly in his arms. While they waiting for Danny to be wheeled into the room, Frank felt his son's body start to go limp again in his arms, "Jamie, I'm just gonna put you back down." He offered as he loosened his grip and tried to pry Jamie's fingers from his suit jacket.

Jamie moaned but gradually let go, sinking into the bed tiredly, "I want Danny." He told his father again.

Xxxxx

F _rank flashed back to the time Jamie fell out of the tree house and Danny had somehow managed to get him down with only a scratch while Danny broke his entire leg._

 _He had been rushed by his own father, the PC at the time to the hospital when dispatch came in about the commissioners grandkids, Frank had stormed into the hospital, behind Mary by about a half an hour when he raced into his son's room._

 _"Danny what the hell were you thinking?" He yelled at him, watching Danny and his girlfriend sink further into the sheets or the hospital bed. He shook his head judgementally. Danny knew he was in trouble, the least Frank could do was say thank you for not letting Jamie break his leg, "Nice catch" Frank managed before leaving the room to go back to work. Joe had already taken Jamie home and Mary was signing papers for Danny, Frank's job here was done._

 _Layer that night when Frank finally arrived home sometime after nine he found his three boys in the midst of another argument._

 _"Danny!" Jamie's high pitch cry rang around the house, "I said I was sorry, stop hating me." Frank could hear the tears in his youngest's voice, "I'm sorry Danny, God!"_

 _"Danny just forgive the kid." Joe tried as Frank made his way through the kitchen to find Mary doing dishes and trying to ignore the boys with Erin._

 _"No! I'm done! Jamie ruined my entire summer because he's too stupid not to climb the broken tree house. I'm gonna be grounded with nothing to do and my leg in cast while the dumb kid is doing whatever he wants." Danny shouts echoed through the paper thin walls._

 _"How long have they been at it?" Frank asked curiously._

 _"Almost an hour. I'm letting them sort it." Mary replied, she was tired of breaking up her boys fights._

 _"I'm not stupid!" Jamie screamed, letting out his Reagan temper._

 _"I wish mom and dad had just stopped after Joe! I never wanted you and I never will!" Danny finished crudely._

 _"Danny! Shut up! Look now you made him cry again." Joe chastised him._

 _The tiny sound of Jamie's feet pitter pattering across the floor followed by a wail and the slam of his door signifies that the fight was over. Frank sighed, "God give me strength, those boys had best learn how to get along."_

 _Frank made his way up to Jamie's room, he carefully split Joe and Danny into separate rooms before continuing, lest a fight break out. He kept walking to Jamie's room, sliding the boby pin into the locked door, "Jamison." He called gently, finding Jamie curled up in a blanket next to the window._

 _"I want Danny to want me." Jamie sobbed, "Hes not ever going to want me."_

 _"Someday you two will want each other, you two just have to grow up a little." Frank told his youngest, the age gap between the boys didn't help, ten years was a lot of growing up to do._

 _Jamie groaned and thumped himself down on the bed, "Someday I'm gonna show Danny."_

 _Frank pressed his lips together in a smile, "Maybe you will."_

 _Xxxxxx_

 _"_ Oh thank god." Danny breathed out when he saw his brothers eyes flutter open then closed again, Danny wheeled himself next to the bed and put a hand on Jamie's good arm, "How are you kid?" He asked giving his brothers hand a squeeze.

"Danny?" Jamie asked confused, focusing on his older brothers face, "I'm sorry I let go." He whispered so quietly the girls couldn't hear.

"It's alright Jammers, it's alright." Danny soothed as he felt his brother working himself up again, "What hurts?"

"I'm good." Jamie told him, his eyes starting to close again.

Danny wrapped Jamie's hand in his own but he felt his brothers hand gradually go slack again in his grip, he sucked in a breath, "Reagan!" He said sharply.

Jamie pried his glassy eyes back open, he turned to look at his father, the morphine kicking back into his system, "I want Joe." He said quietly.

Danny whipped his hand back from his brothers head in surprise but most of all in sadness, he heard Erin gasp behind him, he felt his wife's eyes on his back begging him to control his temper, he watched his father recoil like he'd been slapped with every emotion but for once, Danny didn't react. He sat there with his fingers tracing back his brothers bangs and he took a deep breath and said, "I miss him too kid."

"And mom." Jamie mumbled forlornly.

Dannys breath hitched, he was about to lose it, "I just... I can't deal with this." He pushed back, "I can't."

frank put a strong but trembling hand on Dannys shoulder, effectively pinning him in his seat, "Please." his father begged him, "Please talk to him."

"Don't you miss them?" Jamie asked innocently, his eyes watering.

danny didn't answer.

"Didn't you love them?" Jamie asked, his voice rising.

danny didn't say anything.

"Sometimes I think I'm the only one who misses them." Jamie started to cry.

"Hey, hey no." Danny said finding his voice, "I loved them too, I miss them so much. I just never know how to say it."

Jamies bruised chest heaved up and down, the heart monitor started to pick up speed, "What about me?" He asked. He needed the confirmation, he needed to know that his brother loved him.

"course I love ya kid, you're my brother."

"I love you too Danny." Jamie sighed satisfied, "We're brothers." He whispered as his eyes started to close again.

Next to the boys, Frank exhaled in relief. He placed a hand on his oldest's back, "Thank you." He lamented, the glossy tears in Dannys eyes didn't go unnoticed by Frank but he let them slide because there were tears in his own eyes as well.

Frank didn't have the heart to wake up his oldest so he prodded Danny into sleeping in his brother's bed like when Jamie was small. The hospital bed was big enough for the both of them and now Frank could keep an eye on each of them equally. He placed a hand over each of his boys and sighed in relief, "Thank you Mary, Joe."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody thanks for reading and reviewing, make sure you check out my other blue bloods stories!**

Danny rolled over in the hard hospital bed, nearly crushing Jamie in the process. He groaned and pried his eyes open, scraping sleep out of them and turning onto his side to find Linda and his father sleeping in the hard plastic hospital chairs.

"Danny you awake?" He heard a small voice call from across the room, Eddie.

"Yeah, Janko. Come here." Danny offered.

Eddie gingerly stepped from her bed and tip toed over to the brothers, she sat on the edge of Jamie's side of the bed and gently took his clammy hand, "I didn't mean to overhear." She admitted to Danny.

"It's fine, we weren't exactly being quiet." Danny shrugged, sitting up in bed, "Aren't you basically Jamie's girl anyway?"

Eddie blushed in the pale moonlight, she reached a tentative hand out and rifled her fingers through Jamie's hair, "I'm really worried about him." She admitted, "I thought we were going to lose him." She swiped at a tear coming out of her eye.

"Yeah he has a dramatic flair. He had me convinced too." Danny rubbed at his face, "So when are you gonna tell him?"

Eddie glanced up at him with a confused look on her face, "Tell Jamie what?"

"That you love him."

Eddie scoffed and dropped Jamie's hand like it was a hot potato, "I don't. Not like that anyway."

"Janko please, he loves you too."

"He doesn't." Eddie argued, "He loves pretty doctors and smart lawyers and girls on the fast track to being felons, he doesn't love me."

"You're wrong."

"Let's ask him." Danny suggested, tapping Jamie's arm.

"That's not fair, he's on a ton of drugs, he won't even know what he's saying." Eddie tried to defend him but Danny kept tapping Jamie's face until he started to stir.

"Hey Jamie." Eddie said carefully, taking his hand in her own.

"Eddie?" He mumbled back, sleep evident in his voice but his eyes stayed closed. He squeezed her hand back, "What is it?" He asked, scrunching his eyebrows together in a way Eddie couldn't resist.

"We were just wondering if you were ready to admit that you love Eddie." Danny teased lightly.

"What?" Jamie cried in surprise, prying his eyes open and sitting up. He dropped Eddies hand and pressed his own hand to his head, "Eddie is my partner." He said, glaring at Danny.

He turned back to Eddie, his blue eyes sinking into hers, telling her that they would talk later when the commissioner wasn't snoring next to them. He locked eyes with her, "Eddie eats too much, she's opinionated, she's constantly making plans without consulting me, but she's also the best partner I've ever had."

"I think I've heard that excuse before." Erin said, waltzing into the room with Nicki, "And Danny, why on earth did Dad think he could just leave you two in the same bed?"

"I remembered the boys being smaller." Frank explained, waking up, waking Linda when he moved.

"I remember Jamie, seven years old, falling out of that damn tree house with Danny with him." Linda laughed, "I remember him and Danny bickering in their shared hospital bed, this is deja vu."

Frank laughed, "God, I was about to strangle Danny that day... He had one job."

Even Danny managed a chuckle, "Dad comes into my hospital room and he glares at me and Linda who had just started dating at the time and he starts to ream me a new one and just as he's really getting into it he just goes 'nice catch' and leaves it there. No punishment, no other yelling, just a dry 'nice catch.'"

Eddie giggled at Jamie's rosy cheeks, "I'll have you know Janko, I was a good kid." Jamie said exasperated.

"Okay kid," Danny shot Janko a look, "This kid was the main source of revenue for every hospital in New York City."

"C'mon Danny..." Jamie protested.

"Or would you rather I told her the story about you swallowing my dime collection?" Danny threatened.

"Ha! No. Don't you dare." Jamie said embarrassed.

Danny started the story anyway.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this." Jamie whispered to Eddie as he toyed with her fingers and smiled at her.

"It's okay, I need something to hold over your head." She smiled back and rested her head on his good shoulder.

As commissioner, Frank ignored the small smile gracing Jamie's face as he intertwined his fingers with his partner's but as a father, Frank swooned over the fact that his boy had found someone who loves him as much as he loves her.

the end...


End file.
